


Cheaters Never Win

by My_Life_Is_A_Mess



Series: My MCYT Things [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I write what I feel and I feel sad, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sad, Unhappy happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Life_Is_A_Mess/pseuds/My_Life_Is_A_Mess
Summary: Dream cheated on George?!  That's so not a vibe...----------If at any point either party states they don't want fanfics written about them, I'll gladly take this down!  As far as I know they don't seem to mind, but if that's wrong please tell me!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: My MCYT Things [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816705
Comments: 19
Kudos: 94





	Cheaters Never Win

The heavy rain slammed into the roof overhead. Inside, two men sat on a sofa facing the fireplace, though neither of them were close to each other. They sat on opposite sides of the couch and spared each other side glances, neither of them speaking a word. The silence between the two was broken by one of the men turning to the other and saying, “George, please, let me explain." George turned to the other man sharply. "Why should I Dream? Do you really think telling me the backstory is going to fix anything?" Dream sighed before saying, "No, George, it won't. But I just want you to know why...I owe you that much..."

George whipped his head at Dream, anger bubbling inside of him. "You owe me that?! Dream, you cheated on me! If anything, you owed it to me not to cheat!" George stood from the couch and paced around the room, taking deep breaths as he did so. Suddenly, he stopped, and turned to face Dream. "Fine. I'll listen to your story. But once this storm is over, I'm leaving. Nothing you say will change what you did." Dream nodded, gesturing for George to sit down. Reluctantly, George sat down in a chair facing Dream, and looked at him expectantly.

"So, that night I went to that party, I was really drunk. I was about to leave when a girl approached me. We started talking and eventually she asked if I wanted to go home with her. I declined, but after a few more drinks I conceded. We-" Dram was cut off by George standing up from his chair and going back to pacing. "Why are you telling me this..? Do you really think I want to hear this?" George's voice cracked as he spoke. Dream stood up and walked over to George, standing in front of him to stop him from pacing. "I want you to understand that it wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong. It was all me."

George blinked, staring at the man in front of him. "W-What..?" He spoke, staring at Dream. Dream nodded, before continuing, "I know you blame yourself. You blame yourself for not being enough for me. You blame yourself for not stopping me leaving after our argument. You blame yourself for my death." George shook his head, staring at the room around them. The walls, once riddled with photos of the two of them, began to melt away. "NO! If I had just stopped you! If I had just let it go, or followed after you, you would still be here!" Dream chuckled, placing his head on George's cheek. "No, please don't think like that, love. I made a mistake and I broke your trust. This was all meant to happen." Tears rolled down George's cheek, but were quickly wiped away by Dream's thumb. "Please, you have to move on! You need to forget about me and live the life you always wanted!" The room began to glow as Dream began to fade. A bright light flashed and George's eyes were forced shut. He opened them a moment later and saw nothing. Darkness surrounded him as he heard a whisper next to him. "I love you..."

George suddenly felt immense pressure as his eyes shot awake. Feeling the comfort of his bed, he quickly moved a hand to the opposite side of the bed only to feel nothing. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as he sat up, looking around the room, noticing how it too was empty of Dream. He got out of bed and walked to his closet, opening it and stared at the hoodie in front of him. Choking back a sob, George grabbed the hoodie, noting with comfort that it still smells like Dream's cologne. Freely letting his tears fall, George held the hoodie close to him as he remembered Dream's words. Whether it was all real or not, he didn't care. It had still left him with that feeling that maybe, just maybe, Dream was still with him.


End file.
